Armandus
Created by amanda23 Country Name: Armandus Country Monarch: '''King Rail and Queen Natarl '''Country Location: An eastern-placed country, all but its east side is touching another country; its east side looks out at the vast ocean. Country History: The founder of this country was a hateful, vengeful tyrant by the name of Ustabul. He was very oppressive towards other people; laguz, branded, foreign races, women, the mentally or physically impaired, and most religious groups. It began has a few villages, and then spread to become a country. His successors who followed were mainly his sons, each bearing his name and then "the 2nd" and so on. The only time this line was broken was when Lavos the 13th fell ill and died, placing the kingdom under the rule of his wife, Queen Myrana, temporarily. She put in place laws in favor of equal rights for women, and this movement greatly increased the economy of the nation. Women could now work outside of the home, join the army, and the like, though they are still not completely equal to men socially and legally. However, Queen Myrana, as law required, married the younger brother of Lavos the 13th, Quintasos, and the oppression on racial or religious grounds continued; however, the rights for women remained in place. Under Quintasos, the kingdom became a power-hungry dictatorship, focusing on building a large army, and encouraging families to train their children at younger ages to fight. The cavalier and paladins, and so forth, were favored classes, as they were well-balanced in most everything, and they were not axe-users. Axes were frowned upon, as those who wielded them appeared to be wild-barbarians and inaccurate strikers, rather than well-composed soldiers. Regardless, they allowed some to be axe-wielders. Even when the royal line was turned over to the lineage of Lavos, this trend continued. The country despised change of most sorts, it is very patriotic, but also a very aggressive, sometimes hostile, country, even though it tries to avoid wars at the same time. There is secret talk of invading other countries to spread its dominion, but for now, these are rare rumors amongst the common folk, spread primarily by a representative, who was executed because he was suspected of being a spy. Dominant Race: 6/10 beorc, 3/10 laguz, and 1/10 branded & foreign races. Dominant Fire Emblem Classes: It has a fair balance of all, but cavaliers, paladins, and tier 3 horse-riders of melee weapon alignment are its most favored. Dominant Weapon Use: The lance and the sword Holy Weapon & Description: Spear of Despair - It was said that an exiled angel, not wanted by heaven nor hell, dwelt in this land while she awaited to be judged once more. Heaven looked down upon her for what she did during her mortal years, but hell did not want her, for she refused to participate in any of their evil deeds. She was a guardian angel for the oppressed, using her spear as her weapon, which was of angelic, and magically endowed properties. Whenever she fought, she was filled with a sense of hopelessness and sorrow, which she converted into her fighting force. When she was finally called to be judged again, she hid away her weapon, so that it would not fall into the hands of oppressors. Where she hid it, it still lies; no one knows where, but they are glad that such a weapon is not in the hands of the hateful beorc oppressors in the country of Armandus. Dress Code: Modest clothing only - women are allowed to wear men’s clothing, but they still must be identifiably female (it means there must be some indication that they are a woman, usually they have long hair). Men are allowed to go shirtless if they so desire, but pants of some sort is a must. People are also allowed to go around barefoot, if they so choose. Geography: It is mostly plains, meadows, and valleys, put it has many forests and jungles as well. It has many inland bodies of water, and two great lakes that come from the sea, and flow through it. Country Animal: The Lion - king of the animal kingdom, fierce, for its strength, intelligence, and majesty. Country Flora: David Flower - a healing-flower herb, known only to this country. It's in not very common, found only in meadows, grassy plains or valleys; but it is also known to have a slight variation at the bottom of lakes, ponds, and the like, known as the Tearful Poinsettia. Country Motto: "Greatness is only achieved through sacrifice and victory." Main exports: Soldiers for the king, mercenaries, and weaponry; many things come from here, including most lumber material and other objects, as the slave-industry is quite large in this country. Powerful forces within the country: The monarch is the most powerful figure, but he allows the people certain representatives to come speak with him on a monthly basis. The church has its place, but it does not have much political power. Royal Family: King Rail and Queen Natarl; King Rail is the nephew of the last male descendent of King Lavos. King Rail and Queen Natarl have four children at the moment, three girls and one boy, with another child on the way. King Rail also has some children by prostitutes and other women who work under him, but they are rarely mentioned. Public Views on: Brandeds: The most hated group, as no one can understand how a laguz and beorc would ever mate; brandeds are regarded as lower than the laguz. Beorcs:' '''They are the favored race, and they're proudly declared at the "supreme race" ''Laguz: They are the second most hated group, seen as only worthy to be slaves, experimental victims, or even just as animals. Foreign Races: Treated higher than the laguz, but not quite equal to the beorc. War: They are in no wars at the moment, but they are a very violence-prone country.